


Suck or Blow?

by aestheticallyexo



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grinding, Implied Bottom Lee Taemin, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Suck jobs, Taemin's a little shit, Taemin's a tease, Teasing, Touch, idk what that last one was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which taemin’s a tease and minho’s not having it





	Suck or Blow?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kibumt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumt/gifts).



> inspired by this post:  
> https://cloudiescendent.tumblr.com/post/166813943418/otp-imagine-blow-jobs-or-suck-jobs

Minho was stressed. He didn’t even know why. It seemed like he enjoyed dreaming up scenarios to make his anxieties run wild, for some sick reason. The others had taken notice, offering pity and words of support but that wasn’t necessary in his eyes. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want the support his friends were sympathetically offering, they wouldn’t do him any good. 

His brain just needed to shut up. 

Of course, his waving them away did nothing to stop them from trying. None of them were more supportive than Taemin, being the doting boyfriend he was. His actions seemed to be doing the best at making Minho feel better, from the way he’d nuzzle into the older’s neck or stroke his arm when he had that look of frustration on his face. 

It seemed to work fairly well, but all those affection forms of healing left Minho wanting more and more. Alone time was scarce was difficult to come by for him, much less him and Taemin. 

He cursed their busy schedules (another source of his stress) and slammed his head into a couch cushion. It was one of those few and rare opportunities he had the dorm to himself. The front door opened, and he expected to be met with a flurry of loud voices, not with a soft one calling out his name. 

“Minho?” It was Taemin’s soft voice. Lifting his head, Minho made eye contact and watched Taemin’s eyes lit up. He ran towards the couch, not bothering to take off his jacket or even leave his bag at the door. Gingerly landing on Minho, he enveloped the younger boy in a hug.

The position was slightly uncomfortable; the fur trim on Taemin’s jacket tickled Minho’s nose and Taemin’s backpack strap was digging tightly into his shoulders but neither of that mattered to them. The one thing that mattered was the fact that Taemin was there, and Minho could slowly feel his mind start to ease.

Well, that was until Taemin started to move his leg that was pressed up against Minho’s crotch. A surprised sound left Minho’s lips when he first felt it, and he could see the shit-eating grin Taemin was trying hard (and failing harder) to hide.

It had been awhile since Minho had gotten off; he hadn’t had the time to be alone and it really hadn’t been a priority of his. Taemin watched as the look on his face contorted with pleasure and moved his leg faster. A groan finally tumbled from Minho’s lips and Taemin felt a new sense of pride. 

It felt good. Really good. He was moving his hips against Taemin’s leg and he knew Taemin could feel his growing erection. 

Maybe that’s why Taemin stopped his movements and wriggled out of Minho’s arms. He started walking off towards the kitchen, but Minho grabbed his wrist. “Oh no you don’t, you little brat. You’re gonna finish what you started.”

Taemin took off his jacket and bag, pushing Minho down so he was lying on the couch again. Taemin was sitting on Minho’s legs and massaging his bulge. A strangled type of noise left Minho’s lips and he tried to thrust his hips into the younger one’s hand. 

It was a good thing the others were out for drinks, because neither of them wanted to stop. Minho’s sweatpants were dragged halfway down his thighs and Taemin started to press open mouthed kisses over Minho’s boxers. 

Minho would jolt every time Taemin’s lips passed over his tip. Occasionally, he would flick his tongue out too, to gauge the man’s reaction. Minho would groan and tug his hands through his hair as a means of trying to distract himself from how fucking good it felt.

“You little-” Minho groaned out, but his words were taken from him when Taemin pulled his cock from his boxers and immediately enveloping it in his mouth. 

He saw white and practically shouted. Taemin’s mouth was hot and wet around him, and Minho wasn’t sure how long he’d last. They made eye contact, Taemin’s mischievous eyes peering at Minho’s dark ones through his thick eyelashes. As he took the older’s cock deeper into his mouth, Minho couldn’t stand it anymore and immediately carded his fingers into Taemin’s hair to guide his movements. 

Taemin let out a small sound when Minho tugged on his sand coloured locks, causing his mouth to practically vibrate around his length. A long groan tumbled from Minho’s lips and he could feel Taemin try to smirk (but he couldn’t. There was a cock in his mouth).

Minho’s orgasm was almost within reach; he felt the pressure low and deep set into his abdomen. 

And Taemin knew how close Minho was. That was why he released Minho’s cock from his lips with a pop. Minho was about to protest, about to drag his boyfriend’s mouth back down to his cock, something, but Taemin stopped him.

“Do you ever wonder why it’s called a blow job? I mean, look what I’m doing. I’m sucking on your dick.” He took Minho to the back of his throat and sucked hard. Minho’s eyes widened and he groaned out loudly. Cock twitching slightly, he felt like crying when Taemin released him again.

Minho had difficulty breathing. Taemin gauged his reaction and watched as his boyfriend’s cock twitched in his grasp. “If I were to blow on it, it’d just get cold, no?” With that, Taemin was blowing cool air onto the head of Minho’s dick.

He took his lower lip between his teeth. Minho was used to Taemin being a bit of a tease, but this was getting to be too much. Continuing to blow, Taemin occasionally would allow his tongue to give little kittenish licks at the tip.

“Fuck…” Minho’s voice trailed off. The change in temperature from Taemin’s tongue to his breath was practically overwhelming. 

“See what I mean? Suck,” He took Minho back into his mouth and sucked while letting his tongue trace around the tip. “And blow.” Taemin blew cold air onto Minho’s cock again. 

He needed to cum so badly it hurt. “I see what you mean. Now finish me off before I go insane.” Taemin tapped his chin in mock thinking. “But do I blow you, or do I suck you? Decisions, decisions.” 

Minho was about to lose it. “You know what I want.” He said, voice low in frustration. Taemin knew he was starting to push it, but he wanted to see how much Minho could take before snapping and taking control.

“How will I know if you don’t tell me? Do I suck or blow?” He demonstrated both for what felt like the millionth time. Minho let out a growl of frustration and grabbed Taemin’s hair. The younger boy was forced to look into Minho’s dark and somewhat angry eyes.

Taemin gulped with fear and a little bit of excitement. “You dirty little tease. Just begging to be manhandled, aren’t you? Make me cum or I can guarantee you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” His words had more than enough bite to make Taemin co-operate. Hot mouth enveloping Minho’s cock once again, he milked it for all he was worth.

Minho came hard with a long shout, breathing hard and relishing in his post orgasm rush. Taemin released and tried to walk away again, but Minho noticed before the younger could get too far. “Oh no, you’re gonna get what you deserve for being such a brat.

*

Even though Minho got what he wanted, Taemin walked around with a pretty bad limp the next day.


End file.
